The invention relates to a closure counter for counting how many times a screw cap closure has been closed and opened, said closure counter being back in its initial position after N closing and opening operations.
Most medicines must be administered in a predetermined dosage one or two times per day. Frequently it is difficult for the patients to follow the instructions concerning the dosage because after a few hours already they cannot remember whether or not they have taken the medicine. In order to permit checking of the administration pills, for example, are packaged in blister packages and the weekday or day of the month is printed beside each pill. However, this type of packaging is not possible with fluid medicines, e.g. eyedrops, and generally with medicines stored in containers with screw cap closures.
Also in chemical and pharmaceutical laboratories, where reagents must be added at predetermined time intervals, it is suitable to have a counting screw cap. This obviates a written record on each individual addition of reagent.